Ao? Could she be?
by Blackghostflower016
Summary: this is a story about my naruto character Tenshi, who's in the akatsuki and her finding out that her younger teammate, Ao, who has amnesia has a big secret that involves them both and Tenshi's whole, deseased, clan.


********

Okay, this is a story inspired by idk wut...lol! im not sure how many chapters im gonna make 4 this story. but 4 now lets get to chapter 1!!

* * *

**_Chapter I. The mission_**

"Ryuu?" I woke up. "Ryuu where are you?" I get up from the bed and look around the room. "Where the--"

"Boo." Ryuu hugged me from behind. "Nice..." I said sarcasticaly. He kissed my cheek and let go, "Get ready we have a mission." he smiled. I nodded and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"What's this mission about?" i said between brushes. "I don't know, something about capturing a jinchiruki." (SP?) "Wow, we've never gotten a mission like that..." I said after rinsing my mouth out with water and putting my toothbrush down.

"Un, I know. Isn't this great? Now we can prove ourselves to leader." "Hai." I nodded. "But something just doesn't seem right to me...why would leader send us on this mission?

"Why not send Itachi & Kisame?" "They tried already."

"Deidara and Sasori?" "Sasori died and Deidara doesn't get along so well with Tobi."

"True...but what about Kazuku and Hidan? They have no problems going." "I don't know. Just don't question leader, k?" I nodded, "Fine."

"K know get dressed. I'll wake up Ao." I nodded.

"I hate being the only guy..." he muttered under his breath. "Oh well." I giggled and winked.

"Ao! Ao get up!! Now, Dang it!!" he shook her by her shoulders. "mmmm, 5 more minutes okay mom?"

"**MOM**?" he shook her harder. "**Im not your mother Ao**!! **I'm your freaking teammate waking you up for a mission**!!" I pulled him off of her before he could do any damage.

"You know how she is when she sleeps. She dreams of having a family." "DID **I** HAVE TO BE HER MOM?" "Well...she's sleeping, she doesn't know the difference."

I stepped into the closet and changed into my clothes. After I changed, I got Ao's clothes and set it on her bed.

"**This **is how you wake someone up." I pushed Ryuu out of the way playfully.

"Ao...Get up we have a mission ok?" I shook her gently and patted her cheek. "mmmm...Wha?" she fluttered her eyes several times.

"We have a mission to capture a jinchuuriki. Get dressed." Ryuu said.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy skittlets! That's not what someone wants to hear right when they wake up!" I scolded.

"Huh? A Jinchuuriki?" "Un. Get dressed, ok?" I smiled. "Hai." She smiled back and went to get dressed in the bathroom.

"Sometimes I see her as a slacker..." Ryuu said under his breathe. "Well, **I** see her as a daughter. **Our daughter!**" I teased. I saw a small blush creep onto his face and grinned in satisfction of my victory.

Then someone knocked on the door."I'll get it." he walked to the door and opened it.

"Sure, come in." Ryuu let Leader in.

"Okay, I'm giving you some basic information on the jinchuuriki. Her name is Natsumi. She's a missing nin from the village hidden in the waterfalls." Ryuu and me nodded. "She is unstable with her powers so when fighting her you must be careful." we nodded again and Ao opened the door and came out to join us, like she knew she was supposed to.

"Ao. Your teammates will inform you about the mission after i'm done. Natsumi currently lives in a small shack near the ends of the woods. That's all the information we have so far." he stood up and left the room.

"What did he say before i came out?" I looked at her, "He was explaining the mission. The jinchuuriki. Her name is Natsumi and her powers are unstable. That's basicaly what Leader told us." She nodded.

"Did he say when we were leaving?" she suddenly asked. "No..." i started thinking.

"He told me when I was at the door. He said to leave as soon as possible." Ao and I nodded.

"So...let's go." Ao got up. Ryuu nodded and got up and i got up after him.

We ran out of the building and headed towards the end of the woods.

About three quarters of the way there, I slipped and hit my calf on a stray tree branch. "Shota!" I grabbed the limb and tried to climb up on it.

"Daijoubu?" Ryuu reachd out his hand for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up and carried me the rest of the way.

"Arigatou gozaimasu..." When he started carrying me I wrapped my arms around him and blushed. He smiled and kept running with Ao next to him and me in his arms.

"You're lighter than last time I carried you like this. Diet?" he teased. I pretended to laugh. "Very funny." "Yes i know." he kept running.

"We're almost there?" Ao asked. "Hai." I confirmed.

"Can you walk?" Ryuu asked me when we got to the little shack. I nodded, "I think so." He put me down and my leg was stiff, but I could walk.

"Look." Ao pointed at the door. I used my kekkeigenkai to look inside the little shack.

"She's in there...she's pretending to be asleep but don't be fooled. She's got three kunais under the sheets wrapped over her and there are paper bombs on the door." I informed them.

"How do we go about this one Ryuu?" Ao asked curiously.

"Is there an entrance in the back?" Ryuu asked me, "Iie." "Kuso!"

"We could always throw a kunai at the door from a distance, or go in from above...couldn't we...?" Ao asked thoughtfuly. "Ao, your brilliant!" I told her. "Really?"

"Hai! We could do that!" I told them to run back a little. I threw a kunai and the door exploded.

"Get ready!" A warned Ryuu and Ao, who were coming toward me.

Suddenly, someone walked out of the shack and threw three kunais. We dodged them and headed for her. Ryuu lunged kunais one after another in the formation we'd practice and then he gave me a look that said 'go!'. I nodded and jumped between the kunais, doing flips and whatever possible not to get hit by the kunais and I kicked her head down so hard that it made a crack noise. She fell to the floor and I landed a few meters away from her.

_"She couldn't be finished so easily..."_ I thought.

"That was much easier than I thought it would be." Ao walked close to Natsumi.

"**Ao**!" I ran in the way a milisecond before Ao got hit, so I took the fall. "I..knew it!" there wasn't anyway someone with a jinchuuriki would be brought down so easily.

"Are you okay?" Ryuu asked while running over, "I'm fine." right while I was saying those words, Natsumi striked me and threw me so hard that I slammed head first into a tree.

"Tenshi!" I heard Ryuu scream and footsteps, both Ryuu's and Ao's.

"I would worry about myself if I were you..." were the last words I heard before I opened my eyes again.

"Huh?" I looked around and noticed I was being carried again.

"Hey, looks like sleepyhead's awake." Ryuu teased and I blushed. "Shut up! you're so mean!" I stuck my tounge out at him and giggled.

"Wait, what happened?" "Oh, after you got knocked down, we handled it." I nodded.

When we arrived at the base, Ryuu put me down and took Natsumi from Ao. "Arigatou gozaimasu for carrying her this far." he told her and then we went inside. We walked straight to leader's office.

"You made it." Leader said. We bowed and Ryuu showed the jinchuuriki to Leader. "Good, You got her. Sit her in thiis chair and after that you are dismissed." he informed us. We nodded and after Ryuu put her down we went back to our room.

"Hey, i'm going to bed...i'm getting tired." Ao changed and after putting some band-aids on she went to sleep.

"Is she really?" "Yes. She is very exhausted...what _did_ happened when I got knocked out?"

"Well, I tried to go get you, to put you somewhere safe but then Ao said to just stay there, that she would handle it." I tilted my head, confused. "Then, she took off what seemed to be contacts...her eyes were red..."

"Red? Red like wha

t?" I asked suddenly. "Red like **yours**." He said.

"And her eyes were glowing...and she suddenly just took a kunai to the jinchuuriki's left arm." "That was its weak spot..."

"What?"

"That was her weak spot...while I was looking insider the shack I noticed that it's weak point was it's left arm!"

"Do you think she?" "I don't know...she has amnesia...she wouldn't know even if we asked her." I frowned.

"But if she could remember..." he lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. "then everything would be better." he gave me a little peck on the lips and walked into the bathroom, "You might wanna start treating your own wounds."

I took my akatsuki cloak off and examined my wounds. I had no major bleeding but I did have alot of minor cuts and scratches. I took some ointment and spread it over my wounds.

Then i checked Ao and went back and crawled into bed.

"Are you still awake?" Ryuu asked me when he came out of the bathroom. "Yeah." I turned around and looked at him.

"Ao. If she **does** have the same powers as you, she doesnt know how to use them." I nodded. "Yes. It's a pretty unstable power if you don't know how to use it."

"Wait a minute..." and idea just came to me. "What?" "She always trains alone...if we can find her while she's training and observe her, we can find out if she does have it." Ryuu nodded.

"But for now, let's just get some sleep." I nodded. I turned around, and within a few minutes Ryuu and I were asleep.

**Okay, that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Reviews would be apreciated. flamers not appreciated. tell me what you think of the story so far. **


End file.
